goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Fiona calls her teacher the M word and gets grounded
Characters Fiona-Salli Mr. Nicholson-Steven Kevin-Justin Principal-Paul Susan-herself Plot Fiona gets in big trouble. Also, Kevin Andrea gets warned in the process. Transcript Mr. Nicholson: Okay class, it's time to watch BuyBust. Kevin: Seriously?! BuyBust?! That's a Filipino movie! Show us something instead, Walter! Mr. Nicholson: Kevin, did you just call me by my given name?! Kevin: Yes, I did. Also, I hate Filipino movies. My older sister forces my sister Christina and I to watch those movies. Mr. Nicholson: Kevin Edwards Andrea, you know we don't address teachers by their given name! You have been warned! Don't do it again or else you're getting a one way ticket to Principal Baconmaker's office! Kevin: Yes, I understand. Mr. Nicholson: Sorry class but Kevin doesn't like movies made in the Philippines. Let's watch The Emoji Movie instead. Fiona: No! That movie is a ripoff of Inside Out! Mr. Nicholson: All right?! Who said that?! Fiona: That would be me! That movie gives everyone cancer! Mr. Nicholson: Fiona, sit back down right now! Fiona: No! Mr. Nicholson: Fiona! Carmichael! I am not joking! Either watch The Emoji Movie ''or else you're going to Principal Baconmaker's office! Fiona: Whatever, you moron! You need to get a life! (to this, Mr. Nicholson lost his temper and scolded Fiona) Mr. Nicholson (angrily): That's enough! Fiona Carmichael, you're going straight to Principal Baconmaker's office! How dare you call me the M word?! Go there right now! (at office) Principal: So Fiona, why are you in my office at this time? Fiona: Well Principal Baconmaker, Mr. Nicholson was showing the class ''The Emoji Movie and I didn't want to watch it so I said the word moron towards him. Principal: Fiona Carmichael, you know you're not supposed to blow up in front of or say the word moron to teachers! That's it! You're suspended for 10 days! Go home now! (at home) Susan: Fiona Carmichael, I thought you were a good daughter of mine until you said moron to Mr. Nicholson! I could never expect a worse daughter than you! Fiona: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! How dare you say that to me?! How would you like it if someone said that to you, you moron?! Susan: Excuse me?! What did you just call me?! Fiona: Nothing. Susan: Fiona Carmichael, how dare you call me a moron and then lie to me about it?! That's it! You're grounded grounded grounded for 10 days! Also, since you called me a moron and fibbed to me, you're now grounded for 30 days! This means when Fatburger is rebuilt, Susie and I will never take you there again! Fiona: No no no no no no no no no no no! Please give me another chance! Susan: Not in your life! Go to your room and think about what you did! (Then Fiona did as she was told) Fiona: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos by Fluttershy106